


Long Journey, Grand Tour

by Kaioken95



Series: Davekat Week 2020 [3]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Earth, Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Alternate Universe - Space, Cute, Davekat Week, Davekat Week 2020, Dirk Strider Mentioned, First Meetings, Fluff, Gen, Human Karkat Vantas, Humanstuck, Kanaya Maryam mentioned - Freeform, Outer Space, Short Dave Strider, Space Colony, Spaceships, Star Wars inspired, Strangers to Friends, Tall Karkat, Technology, Touring, power rangers: lost galaxy inspired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:41:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28526382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaioken95/pseuds/Kaioken95
Summary: Dave finds himself unable to sleep, bored and excited at the same time. Soon he would be arriving at the colony on the new world.Deciding to take one last look around on the large spacecraft transporting him thousands of others, he stops at the obversation deck, and encouters one of the workers.Day 3 for Davekat Week 2020: New World
Relationships: Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas
Series: Davekat Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2079612
Kudos: 4





	Long Journey, Grand Tour

Dave lays in his bed, he couldn’t sleep, the excitement and anticipation were keeping him from reaching that sweet slumber. That, and the fact he wasn’t comfortable in a room that wasn’t his own, and to be honest this was way too cramped to be a room in his opinion. But it was designed for a single person and for the basic necessities, and at least the view was beautiful, his eyes staring to the side of his bed, the window showing nothing but the vast region space they were zooming through, stars, and far off galaxies.

Dave had chosen as one of the lucky few to be part of a massive project, to aid in the construction of a new colony planet. The team in charge of the project had found a planet located lightyears away in another galaxy with conditions similar to Earth, a small colony was constructed on the new world, and but a great deal was needed, workers to help finish the construction, and of course people, 2000 people were given the chance to leave Earth and go and live on the new colony, job offers, a new world to explore. 

Strider didn’t really have ties left at home anymore, aside from his brother, no parents, or any other relatives. But Dirk and Dave were estranged as it was, and he had seen him in a few years, his brother was a part of the original team that left for the new world 4 years ago, as one of their key engineers. He was eager to see Dirk, but even more eager to see the new world, still touched by only a handful of humans. He had seen the pictures in all the advertisements and videos on the original mission, but seeing it first hand would be more surreal.

It had been over 200 hours since he left his home behind, a 10-day journey between Earth and Novus and hyperspeed rush. The large spacecraft was used to transport large numbers across star systems or to deliver supplies to the colony, those 10 days seemed endless, but now they were almost there, in 12 hours they would be arriving. Dave couldn’t keep himself contained, he sits up from his bed and then decides to take one more trip around the ship before they land, he had seen everything, well everything that was off-limits to him. 

He was only on civilian status, he didn’t feel like working or getting a job, but his curiosity would get the better of him, workers and team members had access to more stuff, and he figured it would be like in the colony too. But he figures he’ll give it the place the once over, maybe go to the observatory deck, he was a bit peckish but the kitchen was more than likely closed, but there a few vending machines around if he needed a snack. He couldn’t work around a spaceship in his PJs, he gets dressed in a simple red shirt, jeans, and slippers, it wasn’t like he was gonna see a lot of people as this was the night period and most of the passengers were sleeping.

He presses the button to his door, entering the 4-digit code as the automatic doors swing open. Leaving his quarters and walking the metallic hallway, he starts whistling a little tune while he walks. Eventually, he reaches the end and enters the elevator shaft, he presses a button to visit the observatory deck first. A few minutes and reaches the deck, it’s a massive hall with the entire right side being nothing but glass, a massive view of the space, it was always a breathtaking scene and only pushed the reality further that he was here. And just his luck there was no one around, he walks until he reaches the center of the large space.

**…**

A tall man was walking through the seemingly endless hallway, he was wearing a uniform with the colony’s insignia located on the arm of his shirt, his eyes had rings around them, he had been awake for too long, but his focus on the digital tablet in his hand, scrolling through information and data, once he was done with one section, a tap of his finger he checked it off, and moved onto another one. Despite the tired expression, he was still quite alert, and just another 10 documentation to look through and then he could get some rest. 

He yawns, covering his mouth before running his fingers through his messy black hair, an exhausted sigh escapes his mouth, scrolling his finger across the screen he moves on the next document. Reaching this hall, the doors open to the other side of the observation deck, it was just as quiet as the halls, the only sound being his footsteps echoing. Dave, who was just staring at the view, looks over to where the door was opening to see the other enter the room, their eyes meet. 

“Oh hey there.” Dave slightly waves at the other, seeing the uniform he instantly knew was a member of the crew hand. 

“Ah, good evening… Didn’t expect to see anyone else awake, all civilians are either asleep or in their rooms.” The worker replies. “I won’t disturb you, I’m just passing through here.” 

“N-no, it’s fine. I wasn’t expecting to see anyone either, and I had trouble sleeping.” Dave chuckles, he thought he’d at least try to make conversation. “So, you hard at work huh?” He gestures to the other’s tablet device.

“Yes, just some minor logistic tests, checking off some documents…” He answers Dave. “Last minute adjustments before we arrive at the colony. I’d get some rest if I was you, landing on a new planet is getting jet lag but ten times worse.” He suggested to the other to go back to sleep.

“Love to, but I’m too excited to go to sleep, I’m sure it’s normal for you, I bet you’ve made this trip a few times… But it’s still all breathtaking you know?” Dave looks back at the massive view, the worker’s eyes glance over to the majestic sight, the darkness of space and glittering stars reflecting back in his eyes.

“Actually…” He pauses, turning to face the glass view. “Would you believe that this is my first time into space?” Dave looks over at the other, he was actually surprised to hear him say that.

“Really, I just figured that all the crew already traveled to and from Novus.” 

“Well, most of the crew yes. They’ve had experience traveling between Earth and the Colony, a few of them never even leave the ship. I’m part of the crew team, but this is my first time out on the field, I got promoted to join the maintenance team on Novus.” 

“Dude, that means we’re both first-timers… So were you nervous stepping onto a ship and being blasted into the cold limitless vacuum of space?” His wording earns him a small grin from the worker.

“Well, they train us on the Earth base, simulations, practice flights, and even a round trip to the prospit space station next to the moon where the second research team handles all the technology that is developed. But this my first real long distance trip...” 

“Oh, so you have experience, well that makes one of us, I imagine for everything else it’s like being on a really fancy, high-tech plane, or more like a lucid dream.” Dave smiles, it was still way more experience than he ever got. 

“That’s certainly an interesting way to put it.” The worker smiles again, at the passenger’s unique way of stating their situation. “It’s still gonna be a lot to take in, and a lot of work… Only 4 years since the first team left and began construction of the colonies, and less than 25% of Novus has been charted and explored, there are areas that haven’t been touched by humans, no pollution, no noisy cars, pure and clean.” 

“Whoa… So there’s still a lot of ground to cover, so to speak. That’s pretty cool, and I can’t wait to see all of it, and explore it all.” His eyes widened at the prospect of being able to venture across Novus.  
“I’m Dave by the way, nice to meet ya.” Dave offers his hand out to the taller guy, he looks at Dave for a moment before taking his hand and shaking it.

“Karkat, it’s nice to meet you too Dave.” He smiles a small but genuine smile. 

Karkat was and always has been kind of a loner, it wasn’t to say that he had no friends, but he just preferred to be alone most of the time, he was a hard worker, no-nonsense kind of guy. He had been working hard for the last two and half years on the Novus project, scoring high on all the tests, passing all the simulations and flight tests, and completing his training and he was ready to set off with the monthly maintenance team along with this month’s travelers. A couple of friends were part of the team, and a few were already living on the colony, and the rest were back on Earth.

This was going to be a new experience for him, but Kanaya stated to him, he would have to make more connections when he arrives on Novus, make new friends and for more bonds, he was part of a team now. He understood that he was going to have to work with his team, and he’d have to be of assistance to the civilians living in the new world like Dave here. It was good that comes off as helpful and friendly, the whole customer service deal, he was originally just gonna walk straight past Dave and head to the control deck, maybe a simple glance or a ‘hey’ but he was glad that he decided to stop and make small talk with him.

“So your brother was part of the original team that left for Novus, four years ago… Most of that team hasn’t left Novus since, and he was in the engineering team, he must've helped maintain the original vessel, and the rest of the systems on the colony facility.” Karkat and Dave were now walking through another hallway, he needed a little break anyway, he figured he’d give Dave a little tour around the parts of the ship he hadn’t seen, nothing too high security.

“Yeah, Dirk has always been gifted with machines, engines, and tech. He jumped at the first chance to get off planet, he sent the occasional email, and even rarer video chat when he could.” Dave explains his brother’s talents and more on their distant relationship.

“We’re trying to be closer since we’re we got and shit… He’s making the effort, and I should too.” Dave says, as part of his reason wasn’t just the chance to explore a new world, but also a chance for him to reconnect with Dirk. 

“Well that’s really nice, I’ve got a brother and we’re close I guess… And I think it really shows that you’re traveling literal light-years for a chance to build a new relationship with him.” Karkat thinks it’s sweet that Dave was willing to make such a long journey to see his brother.

“I guess so… I would’ve come sooner but they only began accepting people 2 years ago, and you had to fill out an application, pass tests and even then it could take weeks until you made the cut for the monthly trips.” Dave was one of the first to apply to go live on the colony, he and a few million, it took time but finally he was here.

“Yeah, I can imagine… It would be a long process with the colony still in development, and not being employees or the projects.” Karkat says, they reach the door and Karkat grabs his key card, the door ahead requires security privileges.

“Hey, are you sure I’m allowed in here, won’t you get in trouble?” Dave gives Karkat’s arm a slight jab with his elbow. “Like, you won’t get into trouble or anything?”

“Technically no. Not during work hours anyway, and I’m one of the supervisors here, so I say it’ll be fine.” Karkat smiles at him, swiping the key card as the door opens.  
“Welcome to the east command deck.” Karkat guides Dave and he looks around, to the best of his description he looks like something straight out of a sci-fi movie, high-tech equipment, systems, several control panels, holographic screens.

_**“Good evening, Officer Vantas”** _

“Whose that?” Dave hears a woman’s voice, but it clearly wasn’t human, very robotic sounding. Karkat nudges him and points to a moving camera in the corner of the wall, but it’s designed almost like an eye, and red light. 

“LOPAH, she’s an onboard computer that helps maintain and control the ship, she’s like an advance A.I, she can pilot the whole ship when the crew goes to sleep,” Karkat says introducing Dave to the computer.

“Ha, that’s pretty neat. That explains why the crew manages to get some sleep.” Dave steps a step closer toward the camera lenses. “Awesome, Dirk loves these kinds of stuff, there’s AI like this one on the colony too.” Dave taps the camera a few times.

_**“Civilians are not permitted in restricted areas”** _

Dave takes a step back when the computer speaks again. “Take it easy LOPAH, he’s a guest with me, and it’s after hours, he’s just tagging along with me while I run a quick system log.” Karkat informs the computer, walking over to one of the keyboards, as he starts tapping a few buttons.

_**“Understood…”** _

“Maybe I should’ve applied to join the maintenance team or the labor team… This is pretty interesting stuff here.” Dave spins around, his red eyes scanning everything in the room, it was really impressive technology. About a couple of minutes later, Karkat’s all done, he uploads his data from the tablet to the hard drive and instructs the computer to continue running the diagnostic while he takes Dave to another location.

He takes Dave to see the engine room, only a view from another room as workers only were permitted and there a few people down there overseeing the great machines. Then to the environment area, this how they could stimulate a blue sky, and rain clouds, since the ship had a large greenhouse for transport crops to the larger greenhouse, Novus was an oxygen rich planet like Earth but they still needed to grow their own produce. The last stop was the large star map, charts between Earth and Novus, during the hyperspeed journeys it was a 10-day trip, without the hyper engine it would take years to travel between the two planets.

“Anything in particular that you like?” The pair were in front of a vending machine, it was part of the ship so no physical money was needed, it was all digital, and Karkat was buying. 

“Snickers bar, and a bag of heatwave Doritos.” Those are Dave’s go-to snacks after all, and Karkat enters the code for the two snacks, and one by one they fall out of the machine. “Sweet, thanks, dude.”

“You’re welcome.” Karkat smiles, as he gets himself a can of lemonade and a Kit-Kat bar. Seeing his choice of candy makes Dave laugh under his breath, the irony was too good. “What’s so funny?”

“Karkat, Kit-Kat…” Dave adds the other is starting to feel the wave of tiredness hit him, stares at the chocolate he got, a smile followed but a huff as it was a silly mistake.

**_Attention, may all available crew members please to the environment chamber._ **

LOPAH’s voice came on through the intercom, Karkat looked up to the intercom, guess his time was really up. “Looks like I needed elsewhere, guess this is it. I hope you enjoyed the tour around the ship…”

“Well, thanks again for giving me the private tour, you helped kill my boredom. Hope I didn't mess up your work schedule too much.” 

“Oh no, just an hour or so behind, but we’ve still got a few, 9 hours or so until we arrive, and I needed a break anyway, and this was nice.” 

“Well, I hope to see you again on Novus.”

“In fact… Do you wanna exchange numbers, email, and talk on the hologram.” 

Dave pulls a small phone-like device, it was what they used on Novus until a proper network was established. Karkat smiles, he didn’t expect that. But he was interested to speak to Dave again. He then pulls out his own small device, he and Dave press, and button and holds their communication devices next to each other, a single ping and the tick icon appearing on the screen, their numbers were shared and they could now speak. 

“Great, awesome. Were official online friends.” An awkward feeling perks up in Dave, a slow chuckle, Karkat in a similar way, but glad to have oddly made a new friend.

“Yeah, now we can talk, socialize and talk and share funny videos and send messages.” Karkat states, placing his device back into his pocket. Karkat holds out his hand, and Dave takes it, squeezing the other’s palm as they shake once more.

“Until the next time.” Karkat smiles.

“See ya around Karkat.” Dave grins back at him.

**Author's Note:**

> I was re-watching power rangers: lost galaxy and I was inspired by the plot, of the space colony venturing from earth to find a new world to colonize and build. 
> 
> So I hope you enjoyed this, as I mentioned earlier these entires are going to be last, I'm very tired and I keep hitting walls XD


End file.
